Dark Night Saga: Dreamless Sleep
by Sango-sama
Summary: It's alive! This portion focuses on Kouga, Kagura, and the SangoxMiroku and KagomexInuYasha relationships. This is a continuation of Dark Night Saga: Night Watch. Reviews and constructive criticism always welcome!
1. Ultimatums

Dark Night Saga  
Dreams and Nightmares: Ultimatum  
by Sango-sama  
  
Disclaimer: Nope...I still don't own Inu-Yasha...or Miroku...or Kouga...or Naraku...or Musuo...   
::wipes drool from her face quickly:: Where I was I? Anyways...I have very little money so it   
won't do you any good anyways.  
  
Spoiler warning: Pretty much the same as the other story...but this portion will cover up   
through Chapter 213...which includes the whole Musuo scenario. Once again, I will be covering   
any important plot points, so it's not necessary to go through and read it all.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagura, I have but one more job for you...and then you may have what you desire.  
  
Her eyes spring open.  
  
Yes, my dear, you will have your freedom.  
  
Sighing with resignation, I she leans back against the wall. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
Finish what you started...  
  
"But...that blasted idiot always interferes!"  
  
Give in to your hate and kill him. Or I will never release you.  
  
Naraku's twisted smile is enough to turn my blood colder.  
  
I did not have to give you this choice. If I don't give in, I will kill you. You are nothing but   
a simple annoyance. Even the tasks you used to do can be completed by your little sister.  
A primly manicured hand reaches up to stroke my cheek, with apparent gentleness, until the   
nails turn sharply biting into my skin. I still hold your heart in my hands. Do not dare forget  
that.  
  
My hearts begins to materialize in his hands, and he grips it to prove his point.  
  
My chest clenches in agony but my bound arms are helpless to stop it.  
  
Breathlessly, I shout, "curse you, Naraku!" The chains protest loudly at my sudden tug as I   
try to break myself free.  
  
The heart disappears as if it were air. "You forget, child. I am you."  
  
Turning slowly, assuming the false airs of the lord he pretends to be, he walks out of the room,  
stopping at the dungeon-like door. "You have two weeks to finish it."  
  
  
The light of the sun is blinding. After sitting chained in the dark, I'm sure anyone would think  
so. The flesh of my wrists bear the deep angry cuts of the bindings, screaming in pain at the  
bite of the fresh air into my raw skin.  
  
An angry tears traces a path down my face.  
  
Naraku...you bastard. You incredible bastard.  
  
All I want is to be free of you, free of the abuse. I'm almost tired of all the killing.  
  
But for my sacred freedom, I have to kill Kouga.  
  
How many times have I tried to do just that before?   
  
But that damn Inu-Yasha always interferes.  
  
Burying my face in my hands, I just let the tears flow.   
  
"Kami, I just want to live."  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
Blatant Insanity from the Author:  
  
1) Alright! Well, it is short, but its not totally complete. Like the chapters that have come   
before it, this is still a draft version. I wanted to start with Kouga perspective, but the whole   
Naraku thing needed a little resolution.  
  
2) Kouga and his buddies will be up next.  
  
3) C is for Cookie...that's good enough to eat! R is for reviews...well, you know the drill.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
A Schnee! Production  
by Sango-sama 


	2. The Dying Wind

Dark Night Saga: Book II  
Dreams and Nightmares: The Dying Wind  
by Sango-sama  
  
Disclaimer: Nope...I still don't own Inu-Yasha...or Miroku...or Kouga...or Naraku...or Musuo...   
::wipes drool from her face quickly:: Where I was I? Anyways...I have very little money so it   
won't do you any good anyways.  
  
Spoiler warning: Pretty much the same as the other story...but this portion will cover up   
through Chapter 213...which includes the whole Musuo scenario. Once again, I will be covering   
any important plot points, so it's not necessary to go through and read it all.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The sun was rising, turning the skies of the east a dusty pink. The air, which normally whisked  
over the cliff I stood on, stood dead still.   
  
Something is terribly wrong. I can feel it in my bones. The hairs of my neck and arms are   
standing on end, letting a shiver pass down my back. My instincts are screaming at me, but   
my tuned wolf senses cannot detect a thing.  
  
I set foot near the edge of a steep cliff, pushing a pebble over the edge with my toe, letting  
it bounce off the sides of the slope before digging into the dirt of the canyon below.  
  
Pant-pant-pant.  
  
"Kouga! Hey Kouga!"  
  
Pant-pant-pant.  
  
"C'mon man! Wait up!"  
  
Pant-pant-pant.  
  
Pacchi and Supaiku have obediently followed my trail.  
  
Hands on his knees, Pacchi asked breathlessly, "why did you leave in such a rush?"   
  
Pant-pant-pant.  
  
"Yeah...the sun isn't even up yet." Supaiku steadies himself against a sturdy boulder.  
  
Turning to them, I find myself unable to answer as a slight breeze caresses my face, passing   
right under my nose. I pull my arm up over my nose. An acrid stench overwhelms my sense,   
temporarily clouding my vision.  
  
"Geh...what the hell is that?"  
  
"It's that damn disgusting smell again...that...that bastard half-youkai Naraku. C'mon!"  
  
He's no better than that blasted Inukoro, always trying to steal my woman from me.  
  
Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Pacchi murmurs, "Ah damn...there he goes again."  
  
"There's never rest for the weary," Supaiku agrees.  
  
"Quit your whining and move your sorry asses before I lose this scent!"  
  
  
Last time, this scent was random, leading me around by the nose. Now it's almost as if its   
calling for me.  
  
Trees flying towards my eyes as I race through the wooded path.  
  
Sniff, sniff.  
  
The air around here is cold as death. But the scent is light.  
  
Sniff, sniff.  
  
Ah...there. I can sense it. Naraku is near.  
  
My body seems to lighten as my legs quicken in anticipation of my revenge.  
  
Sniff, sniff.  
  
The scent makes a clumsy halt beside a prone figure.   
  
I slow my approach, raising my alert in preparation for attack. The figure clad in a red and white  
patterned yukata, lying bruised and beaten in the dirt. Pacchi and Supaiku have caught up  
with me, cautiously eyeing the figure as they walk over to join me.  
  
"Feh...it's you, Kagura!" I sneer, lifting my claw over my head to rip through her belly. "Prepare   
to taste my claws, bitch!"  
  
Nonplussed, she responds, "go ahead. I deserve it."  
  
With wide eyes and dropped jaws, we all gaze at her in surprise.  
  
"Huh?" I manage.  
  
With dead eyes she plainly said, "on Naraku's orders, I have tried to kill you and your kind  
many times--all for the sake of the Jewel." Sighing, she contines, "all that I want is to be   
rid of Naraku. But he holds my life in his hands and is planning to kill me anyways. I may   
as well let you have your revenge and deny Naraku the benefit."  
  
Dumbfounded, I stare at her, wracking my brain for some response.  
  
"So hurry up and kill me."  
  
Shaking my head, I let my hand fall to my side. "No. I won't let you off that easy."  
  
Her face fell, head drooping sorrowfully. A single tear dripping down onto her yukata.  
  
Lifting her chin roughly, I search her eyes for a sign--any sign to indicate that she is lying   
to me. Seeing nothing but sadness, I drag her to get up to her feet and pull her along   
behind me.  
  
"Supaiku, hold onto her fan."  
  
Supaiku and Pacchi look at me quizzically.  
  
"She's coming with us."   
  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
1) Hmmm. Well, I now have the main part of the storyline set up in my head. I'm pretty   
happy with it. Mind you, nothing aside from this is committed to paper.  
  
2) I'm telling you right now that I'm not sure I'm writing Kagura and Kouga well. I'm really   
trying to give Kagura this 'human but immortal' attitude, but I'm not sure that I'm not pulling   
her totally out of characters. Both characters swear like sailors, but it's a little difficult to be   
imaginative within those parameters.  
  
3) I don't know what it is...Supaiku and Pacchi seem to be following along with typical   
Takahashi "buddies". Hmmmm....maybe I'll have to make them a lot like Hiroshi and Daisuke.  
  
4) I just saw Shrek. Although it was pretty crude in the opening parts, I liked it. Try and   
sit through the end without laughing...I dare you! ^_^  
  
  
A Schnee! Production  
by Sango-sama  
  
  



	3. Helpless

Dark Night Saga: Book II  
Dreams and Nightmares: Helpless  
by Sango-sama  
  
Disclaimer: Nope...I still don't own Inu-Yasha...or Miroku...or Kouga...or Naraku...or Musuo...   
::wipes drool from her face quickly:: Where I was I? Anyways...I have very little money so it   
won't do you any good anyways.  
  
Spoiler warning: Pretty much the same as the other story...but this portion will cover up   
through Chapter 213...which includes the whole Musuo scenario. Once again, I will be covering   
any important plot points, so it's not necessary to go through and read it all.  
  
Other warnings: This chapter is the reason for the "R" rating. The situation is the reason,   
although I want some feedback before I enhance the description.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
After getting fairly detailed instructions from Myouga, we parted and headed off in different   
directions--Miroku, Kirara and I to the East and InuYasha, Kagome, Shippou, and Myouga to   
the West.  
  
Miroku and I have travelled from village to village on Kirara's large form, seeking clues of the   
locations of the missing shards.   
  
We have divided the task of speaking with the villagers between ourselves; the village children   
would gather around Kirara to see her two tails and hang off of her tall form.  
  
  
I approach a group of men to ask. "Excuse me, have any of you heard tell of any powerful   
demon attacking the nearby villages."  
  
One of the men staggers towards me. "What does a pretty girl like you care for demon  
power, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," pipes up another, a drunken blush quite evident on his face, "we can show you all the   
power you want."  
  
The other two men took advangtage of my momentary confusion and get behind me, grasping   
at my arms.  
  
In appauled horror, I shriek, "get away from me!" I continue my struggle, managing to free one   
of my arms, but knocking Hiraikotsu out of my reach in the process.  
  
Miroku and Kirara are off in other parts of the village, so I'll have to handle this myself.   
I know I can defend myself against youkai attacks, but I really hate to harm fellow humans,   
let alone to kill one. I try knocking them back with my fists, but as soon as I knock   
one down another comes at me.   
  
I grow tired, my arms wearily protesting their constant use.   
  
Two of the men restrained my arms against a wall. I struggled to break free of their hold and   
get to Hiraikotsu.  
  
One of the men roughly knocks my head and back into the wall. Groaning, I squeeze my eyes  
shut tight to block out the pain.  
  
Mustering the last of my strength, I manage to shout, "Help! Someone please!" before another   
man clamped a hand over my mouth. The other man began to remove my outer yukata.  
  
I have never before felt so helpless, not even when I couldn't save my father or Kohaku. I was   
at least in control of myself.  
  
Angrily, I tried to bite the hand at my mouth and call for help again.  
  
But it wasn't necessary.  
  
CLANG! Ka-CLANG!  
  
Two of the men lay sprawled on the ground, large bumps growing from their heads.  
  
The rings of the shajaku clink as the bottom of the staff hits against the ground.  
  
The other two men release me and turned to him, as I allow myself to slink, doll-like   
to the ground. I leaned against the hard wall of the house and shut my eyes, trying   
vainly to mask my tears.  
  
"Kirara....show these men your teeth."  
  
I heard the men who attacked me run away, terrified by the sound her deep feline growl.  
  
Miroku kneels down and gathers me up into his arms, one hand resting on my back while   
the other smooths down my hair. "It's alright, Sango." His gentle words are a comfort, as   
I release a fit of sobs and heavy tears onto his strong shoulder. "Everything is alright now."  
  
Kirara tranforms back to her smaller size and nuzzles at my side.  
  
Pulling back out of Miroku's arms, I dry my eyes on my sleeves. "Thank you, Miroku. I. . .   
I . . ."  
  
"Why didn't you call out earlier?" I can see the concerning shining in his eyes.  
  
"I thought I could handle it . . . I thought I didn't need . . . "  
  
He turns his head away, but not before I can see the pain in his eyes.  
  
"I would have been there right away, you know."  
  
Feeling almost a little guilty, I look to the ground, twisting the fabric of my skirt between my   
fingers nervously.  
  
Looking back at me, he gently tilts my head up so that my eyes meet his. "You don't always   
have to be strong, Sango." His eyes search mine intently.  
  
"M . . . Miroku?" It takes all that I have not to gasp.   
  
"I would have protected you. All you had to do was ask." Gently, he places his hand behind   
my head and pulls my forehead to his lips. "I still will . . . " he murmurs, his lips still brushing   
against my forehead.  
  
I can only gaze back at him, words failing me.  
  
Slowly, he stands up, offering his hand to help me up.   
  
My heart never really stood a chance.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
Rants and insane mumblings:  
  
1) I really debated doing this chapter. Some of the ideas I've had for this story trace into the  
"R" rating, so the change was going to happen sooner or later. I'm really trying to build a new   
status quo for Sango and Miroku's relationship before I really delve into other characters, mostly   
because much of their interaction.  
  
2) Personally, I think this chapter stemmed from watching too much Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
3) I don't know if I like the name for this chapter...if anyone has a better suggestion, please   
let me know!  
  
A Schnee! Production  
by Sango-sama  



	4. Angel's Tears

Dark Night Saga: Book II  
Dreamless Sleep: Angel's Tears  
by Sango-sama  
  
Disclaimer: Nope...I still don't own Inu-Yasha...or Miroku...or Kouga...or Naraku...or Musuo...   
::wipes drool from her face quickly:: Where I was I? Anyways...I have very little money so it   
won't do you any good anyways.  
  
Spoiler warning: Pretty much the same as the other story...but this portion will cover up   
through Chapter 213...which includes the whole Musuo scenario. Once again, I will be covering   
any important plot points, so it's not necessary to go through and read it all.  
  
Other warnings: I moved the rating higher (R) to deal with potential problems down the line.   
Please hold on...I promise there will be good reason for the rating later on.  
  
Credit where credit is due: Both chapter themes courtesy Grasshopper Takeover. Big Kudos   
to my buddy Nonie for introducing me to their work.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Help Me Now  
  
There's a reason why, the sun won't shine today.   
So take a look around, and tell me what you see.   
I should know by now, but still somehow it breathes.   
If it's all been done, then what we do repeats.  
Ain't that a shame?  
  
When the lesson you are learning's almost killing you,   
and you want to throw your hands into the air.   
Solitary moments give no warning,   
I've been understanding this too well.  
  
When I tried to make an offer,   
help me now, I'll never ask again.   
This world only takes what it's been given,   
help me now, I'll never ask again.  
  
So you're a tired mind,   
so you thought, you could figure it out.   
In another time, in a place   
I could tell you about.   
Oh well, the sun did make my day glow . . .  
  
When the lesson you are learning's almost killing you,   
and you want to throw your hands into the air.   
Solitary moments give no warning,   
I've been understanding this too well.  
  
When I tried to make an offer,   
help me now, I'll never ask again.   
This world only takes what it's been given,   
help me now, I'll never ask again.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
I've never been a terribly light sleeper.   
  
The sounds of the night: the animals uttering their own noises, rush of the howling wind, the soft pit-pat of raindrops hitting the leaves in the trees, are all but second nature to a wanderer. So the relatively unfamiliar sound of tortuous whispers jars me awake immediately, clenching my heart.  
  
Poor Sango. Standing up from my seated sleeping position against the tree, I walk over the few steps away to where she is sleeping. Her sleeping form has become fitful, wrestling with my blanket as she tosses and turns. Beads of sweat drawing together on her forehead only to roll down the curves of her face, a pale shadow of tears. Shaking my head sadly, I can only whisper, "poor, poor Sango."  
  
Pain always seems to find us both, tearing away at the very heart and soul. Nightmares always seem to find us when they are least welcome.  
  
After the incident in town this morning, Sango grew very quiet, very reserved. Much like how she was after the death of her family and friends in her village. She's trying to deal with it all by herself again.  
  
The last thing she needs right now are the faces of those men making it worse by haunting her dreams, compounding her pain. Old nightmares joining new nightmares, to reopen the old wounds and make her terror fresh. If I weren't a priest, I would kill those bastards.  
  
Kneeling down next to her, I shake her shoulder to try to pry her away from her silent torture. "Sango, wake up."  
  
Her eyes spring open, shock evident in her eyes. "Miroku...." Almost as fast, she sits up and wraps her arms around me.   
  
What can I do but wrap my arms around her and comfort her?  
  
  
Through a curtain of the deepest ebony, her eyelashes shimmer with the gleam of the heavy, weary tears. Her face has reddened with the exhaustion in releasing her pain. Her tears are slowing.  
  
In spite of it all, nothing pales her beauty. Buddah, but she is beauitful.   
  
But her heart, her spirit just as broken as the bruises that mar her otherwise flawless skin.  
  
Holding her in my arms, I feel helpless to help her. I can only wrap my arms around her and try to be a souce comfort and compassion, letting her tears flow onto my shoulder.  
  
If there were a way take her pain away, I would bear it all. But I can only be strong for her, so she might borrow my strength.  
  
"Let it out."   
  
I will hold her until the pain goes away.  
  
"Let it all go away."   
  
I will hold her for longer if she'll let me.   
  
"Let me help you."  
  
I will protect you.  
  
"I will protect you, Sango."  
  
Fresh tears fall.  
  
She is already so wounded. Buddah, I beg of you. She can take no more scars. Do not let all of this harden her heart to me again.  
  
Breaking free from her sniffles, she lifts her tear stained eyes to my own. "Miroku...I..."  
  
Smiling, I shake my head slowly. "It's alright. I understand."  
  
Wiping her eyes free of the tears, she says, "no...no, you don't. In my dreams, you--"  
  
"But I'm here right now. Nothing is going to happen to you."  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
I found my hands milling through the expanse of her hair. "Then tell me."  
  
"In my dreams, you died...while you were protecting me. It was all too real to just be a dream." She bows her head. "I've already lost so many people in my life...Mother...Father...everyone I grew up knowing...and Kohaku. I don't even know if I'll ever get my brother back. I will not lose someone else I care about...." Our eyes lock as she lifts her head again. "someone else I...love...." Her voice barely a whisper as her eyes trail off again. "I can't take it all over again. My heart won't let me."  
  
Love?  
  
"Sango...love? Did you say love?"  
  
Shy and blushing, she answers, "yes."  
  
Gently, I move her chin to join our eyes. "I love you, Sango. I won't leave you."  
  
Her whole face smiles, eyes radiantly glowing.   
  
"Even if we are separated, I will return to you. That is a promise."  
  
My hands slides from her shoulder, down her arm, to rest on her hand.  
  
She turns her hand in mine, so that our hands are joined, fingers interlocking.  
  
Smiling eyes meet smiling eyes.  
  
And lips meet lips.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Rants, Rave, and General Insanity  
  
1. Well...this is fun! I'm working about 46 hours this week at a grocery store. Flippin' produce...could anything else be more fun? Watching astroturf grow? Or making my shoes all shiny and clean...Survey says: YES! Oh well...at least I get some money. But there is another downside: this really slows down   
my writing. So...I like I said in the reviews, I promise I'll try to get up one chapter a week...at least.  
  
2. What does everybody think? I kinda like it, but I've been pretty stuck on where I'm going. I've got plot farther down the line nailed down. Setting up is my major problem...but it seems I have one down!  
  
3. As always, still in draft form...suggested changes are welcome for consideration, but may not be taken.   
  
4. This chapter is brought to you today by the letter B and the number 4. (BINGO!)  
  
A Schnee! Production  
by Sango-sama 


	5. Older Brother Wolf

Dark Night Saga: Book II  
Dreamless Sleep: Ookami no Nii-san (Older Brother Wolf)  
by Sango-sama  
  
Disclaimer: I do not like green eggs and ham.  
I do not like them Sango-sama I am.  
I do not like Shippou in a boat.  
I do not like Naraku's moat.  
I do not own IY or spam.  
I wish I did.  
Can you say damn?  
  
Disclaimer part 2: I am not Dr. Seuss either.  
  
Spoiler warning: Pretty much the same as the other story...but this portion will cover up   
through Chapter 213...which includes the whole Musuo scenario. Once again, I will be covering   
any important plot points, so it's not necessary to go through and read it all.  
  
Other warnings: I moved the rating higher (R) to deal with potential problems down the line.   
Please hold on...I promise there will be good reason for the rating later on.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
I am an extension of the demon Naraku, a wholly evil being, sprung to life from hate and vengence and driven by an unsatiable thirst for greater and darker power. I used to feel great sentiment to that unquenchable thirst, until his rage was turned upon me.  
  
Because I am part hanyou.   
  
No...Inu-Yasha was not the first...and he will not be the last.  
  
In the birth of Naraku, hanyou and full demon alike hungered for a greater power...great enough to slay the miko that threatened them. Although hanyou and full demon often battled, they allied themselves against the miko, consuming the tarnished soul of Onigumo.  
  
After fifty years of manipulations from the shadows, he re-emerged to recover the Shinkon, creating offspring and puppets to do his bidding, until he gains the entire jewel.  
  
Kanna, the obedient soul-vampire. Still she is Naraku's favorite doll.  
  
Goshinki, the monstrous psychic pig. Dead.  
  
Juuroumaru, the stupid beast and Kageroumaru, his bloodthirsty mind. Both hated Naraku. Both are Dead.  
  
Musuo, the remnant of Onigumo. The full human, with a dark desire for blood....especially Naraku's. He was re-consumed by Naraku.  
  
Kanna spoke of the existence of another, Yagenei. Most likely that she is another soulless doll.  
  
And, I Kagura, the only hated child. I contain all of the hanyou who devoured Onigumo. Hated because I am hanyou. Hated because I wish not to obey blindly. Hated because I can think apart for myself.  
  
I refuse to submit to his hatred any longer. I refuse to give him my power. I refuse to die by his hand.  
  
I will live if for no other reason than to spite him.  
  
  
I possess the ability to harness the power of the Wind. It obeys my beck and call, whisking hither and yon, lashing full force unto my opponent when it pleases me to do so....  
  
At least it did until that aho took my fan and my feather.  
  
That...that jerk!  
  
Now my hair flies messily, blinding me as it strikes my eyes.  
  
"That's it, you bastard! Give me back my feather!"  
  
Supaiku and Pacchi merely lifted eyebrows as Kouga grew visably agitated.  
  
"Feh." Angrily, Kouga glares at me. "And have you try to kill me again? I don't think so, bitch!"  
  
"I don't kill allies, idiot!" Sighing with disgust, I try to regain my calm. "I just need to keep my hair from my face."  
  
Eyeing me carefully, he pulls the bind from his hair, letting it cascade down across his back before handing it to me silently.   
  
Smiling slightly, I answer "Thank--"  
  
A pit of pain struck me deep to the center of my being. Where my heart would reside...if Naraku didn't keep it from me.  
  
It's not a pain that truly hurts...it's actually rather pleasant. Like a dull ache, filling the void where no awareness was before.   
  
My vision surrendered to a wave crimson and I sprawl to the ground.  
  
All eyes around shot to me.  
  
"It's a shard. Strongly polluted with hatred and steeped in blood. It could be..." My voice trails off. "It's close. Very close."  
  
"You can sense it?" Blue wolf eyes pierced mine.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So what the hell are we standing around for?"  
  
That baka took off...in the wrong direction.  
  
"Kouga! Damn it all."   
  
Lifting myself from the ground, I run off after him.  
  
"That stupid bastard."  
  
  
Pant. Pant. Pant.  
  
Run this way. Sniff that. Honestly....for all the dog and wolf youkai swear against their canine heritage, they use it much too often. At least it got him on the right track.  
  
Pant. Pant. Pant.  
  
The trees we have passed are nothing but a blur of green and brown. Insignificant life shining for but a solitary moment.  
  
Pant. Pant. Pant.  
  
Pant. Pant. Pant.  
  
I think I've seen that same tree three times now.  
  
Pant. Pant. Pant.  
  
Pacchi, hands on his knees speaks up. "K-Kouga. Need. Air."  
  
Pant. Pant. Pant.  
  
"Air. Good." Supaiku adds, as he drops to the ground.  
  
Pant. Pant. Pant.  
  
Catching them up, I ask, "what is it now?"  
  
Pant. Pant. Pant.  
  
"It's his scent..."  
  
"It was just me last time....and the time before...."  
  
"I can distinguish the two..."  
  
I let my eyebrows rise slightly in disbelief. "Really? And how is that?"  
  
He turns his face away, looking off in the distance. "You smell a little like mother."  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Okay:  
  
1) This, like many chapters before it, is still in draft form. I don't quite like it yet, but people are whining that they want to read more. I'm glad you want to see more, but please be patient. I'm moving as fast as my job will allow and I do like to see my friends sometimes. I have quite honestly left the house only 4 times outside of work and shopping.  
  
2) I will be attending a friend's wedding and will be driving all four hours to get there. Chances are slight that I'll actually be able to write, but since my beta will be there, I may be able to get some new ideas, which will make writing faster later.  
  
3) With the way I'm thinking, this story will extend to the end of the series as I forsee it in my own Magical Land of Make-Believe. I have a potential follow up in the works.  
  
4) This chapter brought to you by the letter "I" and the number "6".  
  
A Schnee! Production  
by Sango-sama 


	6. Lullaby in the Treetops

Dark Night Saga: Book II  
Dreamless Sleep: Lullaby in the Treetops  
by Sango-sama  
  
Disclaimer: I do not like green eggs and ham.  
I do not like them Sango-sama I am.  
I do not like Shippou in a boat.  
I do not like Naraku's moat.  
I do not own IY or spam.  
I wish I did.  
Can you say damn?  
  
Disclaimer part 2: I am not Dr. Seuss either.  
  
Author's notes: Happy New Year! I'm BAa-ack! And I have fresh ideas...I'll be splitting the time with a Harry Potter fic, but this will be revived. (Live! LIVE!)  
  
Spoiler warning: Pretty much the same as the other story...but this portion will cover up   
through Chapter 213...which includes the whole Musuo scenario. Once again, I will be covering   
any important plot points, so it's not necessary to go through and read it all.  
  
Other warnings: I moved the rating higher (R) to deal with potential problems down the line.   
Please hold on...I promise there will be good reason for the rating later on.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Up high in the trees, above most of the demons who roam the hills in the shadow of night, I find myself pressed up against a muscular chest, lithe and tawny, merely hinting at the power he possesses...the very power which has grown and matured before my eyes. One arm locked around my waist, securing me to his form and the tree's center, the other stabilizing us both. His broad shoulder is warm. His chin rests atop my head.   
  
Aside from the comfort of my own soft bed, there is no place I'd rather be sleeping.   
  
If only sleep would come.  
  
A quiet, peaceful sleep.   
  
Shippou sleeps soundly a few branches down, snoring lightly.  
  
  
The last few nights have come and gone, but I couldn't allow myself to drift off, fearful that the nightmares would return. The nightmares that started before the group split up. Dark and empty, they prey upon my worst fears, with frightening realism.  
  
Every night is the same. A comforting place. A sense of security. Everything seems as though I were awake and with everyone.  
  
But then, I can only see death...so much death. Sango. Miroku. Shippou. Kaede-sama.   
  
Deaths fueled by love and by hate.   
  
Kaede-obasama, her soul removed while she still lived by her own sister's Soul Snatchers only taken to sustain Kikyou's false life.  
  
Miroku, consumed by his curse, leaving nothing more than a void where he had been standing.   
  
Sango and her brother, both truly dead, lying in each others arms.  
  
InuYasha lying dead in a pool of blood.   
  
Kikyo dragging him to hell.  
  
But the worst by far...InuYasha telling me that he cannot stand me.  
  
Making me leave this time...never again to return. Never to see him, or the others, ever again.  
  
Even with all of the visions of death, nothing that I've dreamt has made me more sad than that. It hurt more than I could bear. No matter what I did, I couldn't stop the tears from flowing from my eyes.   
  
The look in his eyes had frightened me...almost more than his blood red, full youkai eyes ever had.  
  
  
His shoulder moves sharply beneath my head. He is awake now, if he hadn't been before. He sleeps so quietly and lightly, it's often hard to tell when he truly is asleep.  
  
His lethargic voice murmurs, "Oy....Kagome. Are you awake?"   
  
His voice isn't nearly so gruff and gravely as it usually is. It's soft and sweet and low.  
  
Smiling, I snuggle my head back onto his surprisingly soft shoulder. "No."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Okay...I know this isn't terribly plot integral, but this is an update on Inu-Yasha and Kagome. They aren't really focal right now...but I should be writing another soon. If you are a new reader, I suggest going back to read Night Watch first, if you haven't already.  
  
A Schnee! Production  
by Sango-sama 


End file.
